Daughter of the Night
by Artemis Gray
Summary: For every good there is evil. For every death there is life. For every person there is their destiny. (completed!)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my precious little button (strokes button lovingly.) Please don't sue.

* * *

A middle age man stepped out of his hansom and alighted on the frost covered ground. He had the appearance of a sports man gone to seed. His middle had begun to take on the idea of jelly in a bag. It quivered when he laughed. He reset the hat back on his slightly greying straw blond hair. He knocked on the oak door in front of him. Someone hurried to the door and slid back an iron bolt protecting them from the horrors that roamed the streets of London. The door creaked open to reveal a harassed looking maid.

'Yes sir. What can I do for you sir?'

'I am here to see a Miss Westenra.'

'The mistress is in the study I will show you up.'

She let him pass into the warm lobby and removed him of his thick outer cloak. A butler came up to him and led him up the stairs. From the outside the house looked worn and derelict but the inside was very well furnished in a foreign style. Several ornate swords were attached to the wall for decoration. He was led to a large walnut door. The butler knock twice and a female voice steeped with a Transylvanian accent called:

'Enter.'

He walked in and came face to face with a beautiful young girl. Her lower-back length hair hung in ebony ringlets. She wore tight leather trousers that were tucked into knee length black boots. On her top half she wore a crimson corset with loose cream sleeves. Her piercing blue eyes met his and his felt as if she were looking through him.

'Who are you and what do you want?' she said from her place by the bay window.

'I am Mathew Walton a representative of His Majesties Government. Am I right in thinking I am addressing Saskya Westenra?'

'Indeed you are, please, sit down.' She gestured to a comfy looking armchair.

She laced her fingers together and put her elbows on the arms of her chair. She looked at him intently.

'What do His Majesties Government want with me?' The words rolled off her tongue in her accent.

'We need you to work with a group of singular individuals called the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen.'

'Go on.'

'If you come with me now you will meet these people and I will then release the further details of this mission. So, will you come?'

She considered this with a calculating look on her face.

'Tell me; is this a team of men?'

'No, there is one woman, Wilhelmina Harker.'

'Ah, I will go but I am not saying I will go along with this.'

'Excellent, we leave when you are ready.'

Saskya stood and walked over to her desk. She slid a sword into the scabbard that hung at her waist and placed a gun in its holster on the other side of her waist. Finally she pulled on a log black cloak and pulled the hood up.

'I am ready.' She smiled evilly.

* * *

A/N please review and tell me what you think 


	2. Saskya

Disclaimer: See cahpter one. Bram Stoker owns Dracula.

* * *

The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen sat in their large underground meeting hall. They had been sitting there for quarter of an hour when Skinner spoke up.

'What time did this guy say he was gonna be here?'

'About now.' Said Quatermain.

As if right on cue the door swung open and in walked Walton and Saskya. Walton walked to his seat at the head of the table and Saskya stayed next to the door. All too aware that all eyes were on her. She still hadn't removed her hood because it cast a dark shadow on her face creating an air of mystery.

'Lady,' he nodded at Mina, 'Gentlemen, may I introduce Miss Saskya Westenra.'

Saskya removed her hood and cloak hanging them on a nearby coat hook. She looked at the other occupants of the room. She noticed that the two older men glanced at her weapons and Mina looked shocked.

'Pleased to meet you.'

Finally Mina spoke, 'Do you now a Lucy Westenra?'

'I take it you are Harker.' Saskya took a few steps towards Mina, venom laced in her voice.

'That is not what I asked you.' Mina's ice cold voice pierced the air. Her eyes flashed red.

The men began to look uncomfortable.

'I do know Lucy, she happens to be my mother. I would have thought that you as her best friend would know that.' Sarcasm rang through her voice.

'Ladies, please.' Said Mathew, 'Miss Westenra please sit down.'

Saskya sat between a young blonde haired boy and an auburn haired man.

'Saskya this is Allan Quatermain,' he indicated an elderly man, 'Captain Nemo, Special Agent Thomas Sawyer,' Sawyer cringed at the use of his full name, 'Doctor Henry Jekyll, Dorian Gray, Rodney Skinner, who happens to be invisible,' Saskya's eyes roved the invisible man who was wearing a black leather trench coat she inclined her head and turned back to Walton, 'and you have mad your acquaintance with Mrs. Harker.'

She cast a disgusted glance at Mina, 'So what is this mission?'

'There seems to be-' he was interrupted by Saskya.

'Seems to be? So you do not know if it is true or not.' She demanded.

'We are not one hundred percent certain, more like ninety eight percent. There is a group of vampires who a reeking havoc in Transylvania. They call them selves the 'Dignità di sangue' which means blood royalty in Italian. Your job is to go and liaise with their leader and try and stop them.'

'How are we going to stop an army of vampires?' asked Tom.

'This is where Saskya comes in.'

'How is she going to help?' asked a handsome man that Saskya recognised as Dorian Gray.

'My mother as you know was Lucy Westenra but she was killed when I was only a few days old. My father was a certain Count Vladislaus Dracula. I believe you know him Wilhelmina?'

Mina's hands clenched and she looked as if she had just been told the universe was going to implode with her in it.

'Lucy never had a child. You are lying.' Her tone of voice was as if she was to convince herself.

'You obviously don't know about vampire children. Gestation period is only two days. So I am not lying and I expect I have you, Van Helsing and your darling Jonathan. How is he?' she asked.

'He is dead.' She whispered.

'My sympathies though he did kill both my parents. Didn't he!' her voice full of hatred.

'I still don't understand why we need Miss Westenra.' Said Allan.

'Because of her parents she has become the Princess of Darkness as Dracula was the prince. She cannot be killed easily indeed we haven't found a way she can be killed. So she is essential to destroying these vampires.' Finished Mathew.

Saskya bowed her head and waited for the questions.

'Walton is right. Will you help us?' asked Nemo.

'I will. If Mrs Harker will permit it.' Replied Saskya.

Mina nodded and Saskya smiled at her. A smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

* * *

A/N. Ooohhh. Is Saskya evil or is she good? You will have to review to find out.


	3. Seduction 101

**Disclaimer:** see chapter one.

**TARilus**: Thank you for clearing that up. I havn't read Dracula in a while. Enjoy.

* * *

Saskya looked around her new room upon the Nautilus. The walls were a very dark blood red, which suited her just fine. She changed her clothes so she was wearing dark green, very tight trousers and a black corset top with black sleeves. She pulled the front two sections of her ebony hair back and tied them with a green ribbon. She sat down in her armchair striking quite a seductive pose as she could here someone coming down the hall. She guessed it was Dorian because she could hear a cane hit the floor every other step. Saskya was going to make the Harker woman pay by stealing this man she was so infatuated with. She could smell it on her. However, she could also smell that he wasn't as infatuated as her. Suddenly she decided to change her position and move to a trunk so that when he came in his would only see her back. Finally the footsteps stopped and he knocked on the door.

'Come in.' she called in a low seductive voice.

She heard the door creak open and heard him walk very quietly over to her. She spun round unsheathing her sword and heard it crash against his cane sword and found him to be less than a foot away.

'I don't often have handsome men creeping up on me.' she murmured.

He raised an elegant eyebrow, 'Really? That is quite hard to believe.'

She sheathed her sword and unbuckled it from her waist. She dropped it on the bed.

And turning back round she found that Dorian had sheathed his sword too.

'What brings you here?' she asked.

'I came to tell you that dinner is served.' He replied.

'Ah, so you didn't visit to cross swords.' Saskya said.

'No, that was a bonus.' He smirked.

'Really? Could you show me to the dining room? I am afraid I would get lost on this big ship.'

'Of course.' And he offered her his arm.

'Thank you.' She slid her arm in his and they walked to the dining room.

As they neared the room she realised that Dorian had left his cane in her room. She smiled thinking it was a brilliant excuse for him to return to her room.

'What are you smiling at?' he asked her.

'Nothing.'

He released her arm and opened the doors. Saskya was glad to notice that Mina wasn't there. She sat down in between Dorian and Allan.

'So, what makes this League extraordinary?' she asked.

'Every one of us has unique qualities.' Replied Allan.

'Like Skinner being invisible and Harker being a vampire.'

'Yes. I and Tom are hunters, Dr. Jekyll,' he indicated the auburn haired man, 'have an alter-ego called Edward Hyde.'

'Indeed.' She said.

'Nemo has an incredible mind and Dorian here is immortal.'

As she looked at him Mina walked in. This was her cue. She leaned across Dorian, being careful to touch him, to greet Tom who had only just sat down.

'Oh, I'm sorry for leaning.'

Dorian waved it aside and started on his meal. Saskya watched as the rest of the League eat. She in turn sat drinking a rich red wine. It filled her quite nicely.

Jekyll who sat opposite her said, 'Aren't you eating Miss Westenra?'

'No, I fed last night.' He suddenly looked uncomfortable.

'Can you control your feeding?' asked Nemo.

The rest stopped to look at her including Mina.

'I can go without blood for up to a month and I promise not to lose myself and attack you or any of your crew, Captain.' She smiled at him.

They all finished their meals and went to the library. Saskya sat there until 10 o'clock until she decided that she could sit any longer so she made her excuses and left for her cabin. She changed into a nightdress that skimmed just above her pale knees and had a low 'v' shaped neckline. It was made of the darkest black satin. She sat on a large armchair and waited for him to come. It was lucky really that her room was at the top of the corridor and his at the bottom. She had sat reading for about half an hour when she heard a soft knock on the door. She stood and padded over to the door opening it she came face to face not with Dorian but with Mina.

'How may I help you Wilhelmina?'

'I wish to speak with you.' Her eyes glanced at the nightdress before settling back on her face.

'Come in.' Saskya stepped aside allowing the other vampire to walk in and sit in a chair.

'So what do you wish to say?' Saskya asked.

'I wish to tell you that Jonathan didn't kill Lucy but he did kill Dracula.'

'How did he die?'

'An illness. I am sorry about how I reacted. The loss of Lucy was so hard. Who told you he had killed Lucy?'

'The brides. They lied because they knew that I didn't know the truth as I was too young.'

'If you were born a vampire shouldn't you still be young.'

'Well I don't stop aging until I've been bitten.'

'And have you?'

'Yes. All three of his brides decided to bite me so now I will forever remain twenty-one.'

Mina nodded.

'Could you please leave? It is getting late.'

Mina stood but as she reached the door Saskya spoke.

'Did you care for Dracula?'

'Yes I did.' And with that she left.

Saskya sat at her vanity and began to brush her ebony hair. She had sat there for fifteen minutes when a knock came from the door. Glancing at the clock she saw it was five minutes to eleven. She opened the door to reveal Dorian looking very handsome without his suit jacket. He raised one eyebrow at her nightdress and smirked.

'Ready for bed, Miss Westenra?'

'Indeed one needs their beauty sleep. And, please call me Saskya.' She murmured.

She turned away from him to sit in her armchair.

'So what brings you to my cabin at such a late hour?'

He closed the door and sat opposite her, his long, lean legs crossed at the ankle.

'I left my cane here from when we previously crossed swords.' He purred.

'Ah, yes let me get it for you.'

She stood and walked over to her bed, subconsciously aware that he was looking at her backside. She picked the cane up from the soft black covers and moved back to her seat. She ran one long, pale finger along the polished wood, smiling inside as she saw Dorian's reaction. They both stood and she handed over his weapon.

'You really ought not to leave this where others could find it.' She murmured.

'Indeed.' He replied, his voice low and seductive.

They paused in the doorway. Their faces a heart beat away. His eyes kept flicking to her red, full lips. As he leaned in she pulled away from the would-be kiss.

'Good night Dorian.' She purred and shut the door.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that and please review to tell me if I should carry on.


	4. Leonate Sada

Disclaimer: See chapter one. Mariksha and the horses belong to the people who thought up the movie Van Helsing.

A/N I know that all three of the brides were orginally killed but I need one for my story.

* * *

The next morning Saskya woke with a triumphant smile on her face. Last night had gone perfectly. Dorian was practically under her spell and today she decided to start on the good doctor. He was so nervous that any amount of flirting would result in him probably passing out. She also had to impress that alter-ego of his. She swung her legs out of bed and padded into the bathroom. After a warm shower she dress in black trousers but this time she wore a white corset top with red roses on it.

_The innocent look,_ she said to her self, _yeah right._

Slipping on a pair of red boots she left her room for breakfast. Using her vampiric senses she found that Henry had just left his room. It was perfect she could accidentally bump into him. This is exactly what she did. They ended up in a heap on the floor.

'Oh, I'm so sorry.' He stuttered.

Saskya jumped up, extending her hand to him.

'Don't apologise doctor I was entirely my fault. I should have watched where I was going.' She held his hand and pulled him to his feet.

He thanked her and they began to walk to the dining room.

'Did you sleep well last night?' she asked.

'Reasonably. You?'

'Very well. My bed is very comfortable.' Her voice became more seductive.

'Oh good.'

They walked in silence until they reached the doors. He held them open for and she walked in to find they were the last there.

'Good morning gentlemen, Mrs Harker.' She nodded her head at Mina.

Saskya settled herself between Henry and Dorian and opposite Tom and Mina. She noticed that Dorian didn't have his sword. Whilst they were all immersed in their conversation about America,

'Most brilliant country ever.' Sawyer had remarked,

Saskya murmured to Dorian so no-one else could hear.

'Lost your sword.'

'On the contrary. It is in my room.'

'Ah.' With that Saskya joined back in the conversation. When they had tired of talking about the USA. Skinner asked:

'Where are we goin' in Transylvania?'

'We have not been given an exact place because this gang are too hard to track.' Replied Nemo.

'Well you are all welcome to stay in my home.' Saskya said.

'Castle Dracula?' asked Mina.

'Yes, you don't have a problem with that now do you?'

'No.'

'Thank you for the offer, Miss Westenra.' Replied Quatermain.

'It would be my pleasure. The castle becomes different when we have guests. Much nicer.'

'We?' asked Sawyer.

'Ah, yes. Fathers brides live there as well,' The league suddenly looked uncomfortable, 'don't worry they are not permitted in my tower or to attack my guests. So as long as you stay in my tower or presence then you will not come to any harm. There is only one bride left, Mariksha. She is temperamental.'

Mina shifted slightly.

'My friend, Leonate Sada, is also a vampire and will know about the Dignità di sangue. He will help us.' Saskya leaned back in her chair.

'That is very kind of you.' Said Jekyll.

Saskya smiled and looked towards Nemo who had cleaned his throat.

'We will be in Transylvania tomorrow morning.'

Saskya made her excuse and left the table as she reached the door she paused.

'This time of year the snow in Transylvania can be up to three feet deep.' And left.

The next morning the League grouped on the landing desk all dressed in long thick cloaks and scarves. Saskya however had only a long thin cloak and her usual attire of black trousers, boots, corset and sleeves. Her hair hung loose save for the front sections. They heard the Nautilus shudder to a halt and the ramps fell to reveal a snow covered landing dock. In the distance they could see a small group of houses.

'There is where Leonate lives.' Said Saskya.

'Led the way.' Indicated Quatermain.

Saskya nodded her head and began to walk through the snow. Looking behind she could see the mortals struggling through the cold whiteness. She however could walk on top of the snow. After walking for about half an hour they reached a plain looking house with stables in the back. Saskya raised a black gloved fist and knocked twice on the door. A man about the same age as her with chestnut jaw length hair and warm brown eyes answered the door.

'Saskya?' he asked.

'Leo.'

He pulled out a gun a fired two bullets in her stomach. Saskya reeled back and looked down at her ruined corset.

'I liked that.' She drew her sword, 'How many times have I told you?'

She plunged her sword into him.

'Don't tip them,' she wrenched it out, 'with holy water.'

She sheathed her sword and hugged him.

When they separated she had a sincere smile on her face, they had their arms around their waists.

'Leonate, this is the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, we are here to sort out the Dignità di sangue. Will you help?'

'Yes, though you can't all stay here.'

'No, we are staying at my home. I need to borrow your horses.'

'Horses?' asked Skinner.

'Yes,' answered Leonate, 'Transylvanian horses are the fastest in the world. Even an angry vampire,' he looked at Saskya and laughed, 'will not catch them.'

'So what are we waiting for?' asked Allan.

They all piled into an open top carriage with the two Transylvanians driving. The black horses had silver tack reared up and set off at an incredible speed. They sped along windy snow covered lanes flanked by trees. The League was silent as they took in the surroundings. Leonate leaned in to Saskya.

'Do they know?'

'No, I see no need.'

In the carriage Sawyer mouthed to the League 'know what?' They all gave him looks of questioning. After they had been riding for twenty minutes a large, mysterious looking castle came into view. Saskya turned round and leaned towards the League.

'That,' she said pointing, 'is Chateau de Dracula.'

They all followed her hand with their gazes.

'Whoa.' Commented Sawyer.

Within Minutes due to the incredible horses they reached Saskya's home. She alighted gently on the snow and opened the carriage doors. When they had all gotten out Saskya led them up the stairs leading up to the large black iron doors. There was an image of a vampire surrounded by seven cloaked figures and above them all was a large sword.

'Interesting door.' Commented Skinner.

'Indeed.' Came the uninterested voice of Dorian Gray.

Leonate positioned himself on one side of the door and Saskya stood on the other side. They both pressed the flats of their hands against the door and pushed. The doors creaked open sending dust from above it. They all walked into a large dim foyer. Their footsteps echoed filling their ears. A harsh whisper suddenly reverberated threw them.

'Princess.'

Quatermain and Sawyer drew their guns and Saskya drew her sword whilst the other league members poised them selves for a fight.

'Mariksha show your self.' Saskya roared.

A beautiful blonde woman appeared at the top of the giant staircase.

'You have return princess.' She eyed the League, 'You brought me presents.'

She flew down the stairs towards them and Saskya sprang up and they stopped in mid air. Her sword at Mariksha neck.

'Touch them and I will kill you.' She hissed.

The blonde vampire flew back up the stairs wailing.

'You never give me anything. But you need me and them,' she pointed at the bewildered League, 'for your destiny.'

'Get out!' roared Saskya.

Mariksha evaporated her laugh echoing all round the castle.

'Need us for what exactly.' Demanded Mina.

* * *

A/N enjoy and review.

Adeus e até na próxima vez.


	5. The Prophecy

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one.

Marcus Lazarus: Thank you for clearing that up. I added to the story quite well. Cheers babe.

QueerQuail: Soz about typos. Enjoy.

* * *

'Well,'

The ebony haired vampire looked around at the League as they sat in her library,

'Before I was born a prophecy was made saying 'the princess of the night will rise with the final bride and will vanquish the traitors,'

Sawyer shot daggers at Dorian,

'With the help of the half blood prince and the extraordinary. She must prevail or they shall all fall into darkness.' When I was born he had a group of witches see into my future and they found that the prophecy was about me. That is why he sired Lucy because the witches saw it. That is also why I was named Saskya, it means protector of mankind.'

They all looked at her.

'So who are the other people?' asked Quatermain.

'The half blood prince is Leonate because we share the same father and his mother was mortal. Mariksha thinks she is the final bride but there is also you, Mina.'

They all turned to look at Mina.

'It can't be true. I am not a bride of his.'

'You are,' replied Saskya, 'a bride. As was my mother.'

'Are we the extraordinary?' asked Nemo.

'It would seem that you are.'

'Who are the traitors then?' asked Sawyer.

'The Dignità di sangue were vampire but they have turned on their own kind and have fed off of vampires. Yet they also kill mortals for fun which we cannot allow.' Replied Leonate.

'Who leads them?' asked Saskya.

'Kerhasi Proditor. The traitor warrior.'

'Good god. Please not him.' The raven haired princess wrung her hands.

'What's so bad 'bout 'im?' asked Skinner.

Saskya stood up and crossed the room to the window. She pressed her forehead against the cool glass.

'He was, well probably still is, betrothed to Sas. If they marry he become the prince and can rule the vampire warriors.'

'Vampire warriors?' asked Allan.

'Yes they are an army bound to the prince or princess. However, they cannot be called up by an unmarried royalty.'

'So if Saskya marries this Proditor he can bring up an army.' Said Dorian, he glanced at the woman at the window.

'Yes,' she turned to face, 'and I can do nothing to stop him. If we were to get married I would have to give him some of my blood. He is Aleera's son so he is already powerful. If he had my blood he would be the most powerful in over nine hundred years. It would be a disaster.'

'Is there any way to stop him?' asked Henry.

'Either she has to kill him or fall in love with someone else.' Added Leonate.

'That shouldn't be too hard.' Commented Sawyer.

'The killing or falling in love. Because it is a little hard explaining to someone, that I could love, my situation.'

'We will help in anyway possible.' Said Nemo.

'Thank you captain.' She graced him with a smile, 'Now it happens I only have three rooms in my tower and you can't sleep anywhere else so there will have to be three to every room. Leonate could you stay with the Captain and Mr Quatermain. Mina could you stay with the Doctor and Mr Skinner.'

Skinner grinned.

'And where staying with you?' asked Tom.

She nodded to him and Dorian.

'I will take you up to yours room. Once you are there I suggest you sleep as we will have to look around at night. Let us go.'

They picked up their small bags and made their way to an oak door. Saskya pushed it open to reveal a large staircase made of worn stone. She pulled two torches from their brackets and handed one to Leonate who was at the back of the group. She led them up to the fist floor and showed Mina, Skinner and Jekyll into their room. On the next floor Leonate, Allan and Nemo left the group and the rest continued up to the top floor. Saskya pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She held the door open for the two men and followed them in. Her room was just as she remembered it. On the far wall there was a mural of the castle in snow covered hills. There was two arm chairs and a sofa in front of a fire and a thick curtain separated them from two king size beds each with scarlet hangings.

'Who gets which bed?' asked Tom.

'You two can share that bed.' Saskya pointed at one of the two beds.

Tom went into the bathroom and changed into his pyjama shorts and t-shirt. When he came back in Dorian went into the bathroom and Tom climbed into bed. Saskya sat with a glass of port in front of the roaring fire. Her ears twitched as she heard Dorian come back into the room. As he climbed in bed she heard him complain.

'Will you keep to your side Sawyer.'

'Fine.'

Saskya waited until they had been silent for a few minutes before she changed into her black nightdress. Returning she slid into her bed and allowed the warmth of the covers wrap round her body. Just as she was drifting off to sleep she heard Dorian get out of his bed. Rolling over she watched him pad over to her in his blue pyjamas.

'Saskya.' He murmured.

She sat and looked straight at him.

'Yes Dorian?'

'Can I get in? Sawyer will not stop fidgeting.'

In reply she threw open the covers and slid back to her side. As he climbed in she felt the warmth of his spread through her. She then drifted off into a light slumber.

Waking up later that evening as the dusk light was beginning to darken Saskya felt a pair of arms encircling her body. Opening her eyes she saw Dorian's face inches from her own, his warm breath on her cheek. As she tried to free herself he pulled her closer. He woke up when she pinched his shoulder.

'What was that for?' he moaned.

'Open your eyes.' She commanded.

His ivory eye lids opened to reveal his midnight black eye looking down at her.

'Could you please release me?' she purred.

'No,' he tightened his grip, 'I like having you close.'

He lowered his face and captured her lips in his, running his hand up her leg.

'No, Please.' She moaned into his mouth.

'If you wish.' He let go of her and rolled onto his back.

Saskya climbed out of bed and stretched her arms high above her head.

'Nice rear end.' Dorian commented from his place on her bed.

She threw a pillow from the bottom of her bed at him, 'Ssshhh, you'll wake Sawyer.'

She crossed the room to the large window and drew back the black velvet curtains letting moonlight stream in. When she looked out she jumped back as if she was blasted from the outside.

'What's wrong?' asked Dorian getting out of the four poster.

Saskya ran across the room grabbing her sword as she flung open the door and ran down the stairs screaming, 'Leo.'

'What was that all about?' asked Sawyer from his bed.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy this. Read and Review.

Obrigado e adeus


	6. Ma Belle Dame

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

Leonate sprang out of bed when he heard his name. Nemo and Quatermain sprang into action as the chestnut haired vampire reached the door. He wrenched it open and came face to face with a flustered Saskya.

'What's wrong?' He asked taking in her nightdress.

'They are here. He is coming for us.' She threw her arms around his neck.

'What is wrong?' asked Allan and Nemo simultaneously.

Saskya tugged herself free and looked at the two mortals.

'We must be ready to fight. Grab some stakes and tipped bullets.'

They both turned and went back to the bedroom to change. Leonate went up to Mina's room to alert them as he was already dressed. Saskya returned to her room to find the two men waiting for her.

'What's going on?' Tom yawned.

'The Dignità di sangue is here. We must be ready.'

They nodded and Tom hurried off to get changed. Saskya leaned into her trunk to pull out her clothes. Dorian strode up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned round and looked him in the eye.

'Don't worry.' He murmured.

'How can you say that?'

'Because I know you won't fail us.'

They kissed and then dressed. All three of them made their way to the library. Once there they found the League all ready for action Mina in her usual combat gear, Nemo and Dorian flexing their sword fighting hand, Tom and Quatermain both had a tight grip on their guns. Skinner and Jekyll looking nervous and the two full blooded vampires stood ready for what ever was thrown at them suddenly they heard a knock to the front door. They rushed out into the cavernous foyer, armed with stakes and holy water. Mariksha stood next to the door.

'Don't open it.' Saskya screamed.

'Or what?' came Mariksha's sarcastic reply.

She opened it and a stake was driven through her heart. She screamed and fell into a pile of smoking ash on the floor.

'Or that.' Said Skinner.

Saskya lunged forward with Leonate. She stopped in front of the group at the door. Long black cloaks hid their faces but she could smell the blood on them.

'What do you want?' she hissed, her hand on the hilt of her sword.

'My Lord, Proditor, wishes to meet with the princess. If you refuse,' he paused for effect, 'then he will slaughter unmercilessly.'

She glanced at the League and saw the grim determination on their faces. Dorian's eyes bore into her, he slightly inclined his head. She faced the group of blood thirsty vampires.

'I will come but,' she paused venom in her voice, 'you will not hurt them.'

'Agreed.' Said the leader.

They were led in a covered carriage through the forest. Dorian's hand discreetly held hers under their cloaks, giving her silent strength. Suddenly the carriage drew to a halt and the vampires escorted them into a derelict castle. They were led through a long black corridors lined with pictures of bleeding people. Saskya felt her vampiric side try to take over but she forced it down. The League hadn't seen her as a vampire and she wanted to keep it that way. The group were brought into a large hall lined with pillars and vampire. At the top of the hall there was a large onyx throne and upon it sat a cloak figure. Her stomach twisted as she guessed it to be Kerhasi. When they were half way along the hall the leading vampire stop and went to join his fellows. The man stood and from behind him came two women who she supposed were his brides.

'Ah, my dear princess.' His voice rang through the hall.

'What do you want?' She demanded her hand on the hilt.

'A reunion between the betrothed. Is that too much to ask?' he voice sickly sweet.

'What do you want?' she repeated, her voice carrying more venom than before.

'I want you Saskya. I want what's rightfully mine.' He purred and dropped his hood.

His hair was flaming red and matched his eyes. Fangs bared he took a step towards her.

'I am not and I will never be yours.'

'Really my dear, such harsh words from my belle dame(1).'

'Don't you dare call me that.' She growled

As Saskya walked towards him she felt herself turn. Her hair went poker straight and her clothes changed into a long, figure clinging red dress with a slit up to her mid thigh.

'Much better,' Kerhasi said, 'I always prefer you like this.'

'And I will always prefer you dead with a steak through the black hole you call a heart.'

Saskya pulled out a dagger and jumped over him, ramming it into his shoulder, landing on his throne. The two brides began to claw at her neck. Pulling out two silver handles she pressed a button that extended them into stakes and drove them through the brides. Their screams filled the hall. The red haired vampire jumped towards her.

'You killed them.' He roared. 'My darling Alarice and my beautiful Elvira,' he pointed to the league, 'kill them.' He commanded the vampires.

The warriors drew back their hoods and launched towards the League who in turn sprang into action. Saskya sheathed the dagger and pulled out her sword. The silver blade glinted in the torch light. The onyxes in the hilt warmed to her touch. She and Kerhasi sprang towards each other. They slashed each others faces and torso. Their clothes had rips and tears. Suddenly she noticed Mina cowering under a vampire who was holding a steak dangerously near to her heart.

'Mina.' She hollered and sprang forward throwing the vampire against the wall.

As she did she felt a dagger pierce the skin on her back. She wrenched it out and turned to face the owner of the dagger. She threw it at the blond vampire and sprang back to fight with Kerhasi. All round the hall there were various fights taking place. Quatermain and Tom stood back to back firing their holy water tipped bullets at the vampires who attacked them. Mina and Leonate were slashing faces with their daggers and nails. Dorian and Nemo was carving and mutilating vampires and every so often they would ram a stake in a heart. Skinner had stripped him self of his clothes and wiped off the grease paint. He was currently sitting on top of Hyde's shoulders telling him when a vampire was behind them. The number of vampires was dropping dramatically. Howls of pain and piles of dust soon filled the hall. Saskya and Kerhasi stood in the middle of it all fighting with as much strength as they could muster.

'Your love for another gives you strength doesn't it Saskya?'

Kerhasi caught her arm with his sword leaving a gash seven inches long. It healed rapidly as Saskya quipped back.

'Indeed.'  
  
She pulled her sword up and sliced his face. She then sprang into the air wings sprouting from her back. The red haired vampire did the same and the fought in the air above the fight. Giving one final shot, Tom killed the last vampire. They all stood watching the two above them. They fought with such ferocity it was almost overpowering. Suddenly Saskya dropped to the floor, her wings folding back into her skin, and sheathed her sword. Kerhasi followed suit and landed in front of her, his back to the League.

'How could I love you if you cared so much about those two brides?'

'You will be the only bride for me.' He purred in reply.

'Oh, really.'

She strode sensuously towards him and crashed their mouths together. She looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with Dorian, silently telling him that she didn't care for Kerhasi. She pulled her arm back and they saw a silver handle in her hand. As looks of comprehension dawned on their faces, she squeezed the handle and a steak shot out the end. She plunged it into Kerhasi's heart and sprang away. His mouth was in a silent scream. Pain, horror and fear were all etched into his once flawless features. Saskya unsheathed her sword and swinging it in a wide arch she severed his head from his torso. As his body hit the ground a black light suddenly surrounded her and blasted the ebony haired princess on to the back wall where she was pinned by an unseen force. The League rushed forward but found they could go no further. All they could do was watch the young woman pinned to the wall. Saskya writhed as her clothes began to change from a ripped red dress to a long black dress that matched her hair. A silver chain appeared on her forehead with an onyx pebble hanging from it. Her hair recurled into its familiar ringlets. Light poured from her light. Red wings unfurled from her back and she dropped to the floor. Leonate, who stood at the front of group, dropped to the floor kneeling in front of her. The others followed suit.

'Don't.'

Leonate was the first to rise and ran to her. He lifted her and swung her in a big arch.

'You did it. The prophecy is fulfilled.' He set her back down.

'Yes but we all did it.'

Quatermain strode forward, 'I must say that you women have convinced me that not all women are just distractions.'

'Did we distract you?' asked Mina who smiled at Saskya.

Nemo stepped forward and bowed low to her. She returned the gesture. Jekyll and Skinner just smiled at her and Sawyer stepped forward,

'That was cool.' He grinned.

'Indeed.' Came Dorian's smooth reply. He inclined his head slightly to her.

'Well now princess, shall we go home?' Asked Leonate, relief filling his eyes.

Saskya smiled and followed her friend out into the cold night. They stood on the grand snow covered steps that led to the hall. The full white moon lit the world in its unearthly night. The princess wondered if anyone had any idea as to what had just happened. Leonate appear from round the corner. Eight horse reigns in his hand.

'Sorry, I could only find eight.' He smiled apologetically.

'It's okay, I'll fly.' Said Saskya her voice distant and with that the black wings sprouted from her back. She sprang into the air and flew ahead of the group.

The black castle loomed ominously in the distance. The moonlight cast mournful shadows over the dark stone. The snow gathered on the turrets.

_Home sweet home_ came Jocelyn's sarcastic mental voice.

* * *

A/N: There is the big showdown between Saskya and the 'traitor'. Dorian and Saskya's relationship will develop. I have an idea for a sequal but tell me if you think I should.

(1): Belle dame = Beautiful lady.


	7. Just a Weapon

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

Four days after the midnight incident, as they were now referring to it, the Nautilus emerged out of the cold waters of the Thames. They stepped off onto the snow covered docks. Their shoes making imprint is the cold powder like substance. Skinner stood at the back of the group wrapped up as much as humanly possible.

'After Mongolia I am never running round in snow naked again.'

Dorian invited them into his home and Saskya was stunned at the contrast between the exterior and the interior. The library housed many books that she supposed he hadn't even read yet. Allan and Nemo sat down to a game of chess. Skinner was teaching Jekyll how to play poker, and she reckoned not very well. Mina and Tom had gotten closer during the journey over and currently sat in a cosy corner deep in conversation. Saskya stood in front of an enormous bay window her forehead pressed against the glass.

She had never felt so alone. Leonate was back in his home with his young wife Alana and their two children Ivan and Natalya. They were only two months old and were so small. Alana had been so glad that her husband had come home safely. She found it strange how one could promise to love someone for an eternity.

_Who knows what might happen._

She knew she should feel happy that she had fulfilled the prophecy but she couldn't help feeling sad. Maybe her father had wanted her to marry Kerhasi. All of these thoughts however, were thrown from her mind when she was startled by Jekyll shout of:

'Yes, I'll just be taking your money now Mr Skinner.'

'Beginner's luck.' Skinner retorted.

Saskya shook her head muttering, 'men.' And turned back to the winter view. The water gently lapped against the frozen docks and in the distance she could see big Ben with snow all piled up on top of it. The sky was clear and a full moon hung in the sky. The stars surrounded it like an armed guard.

'Magnificent view isn't it?' came a smooth voice.

'Indeed Mr Gray.' Her heart fell when she couldn't bring herself to call him Dorian.

He stepped from behind her so their shoulders were in a hair breadth of each other.

'This is my favourite view in the entire house.'

'I can see why.'

'Is something the matter Saskya?' He turned to her questioning and sympathy filled his usually unreadable eyes.

'No. It's just I was thinking about what happened.'

'Oh.' He opened his mouth to carry on but she turned and went and sat near to the poker game and he hung his head.

The League continued to indulge themselves in relaxing activities, in Skinner's case drink Dorian out of scotch, until a knock reverberated throughout the house. Dorian left the room and returned with a note in his hand. He passed it to Allan and sat down.

'Mr Walton wishes to see us and a cab is waiting outside.'

They all stopped what they were doing and pulled on cloaks to guard them from the cold. A large black cab was waiting for them. The four, black horses tossed their head and white clouds billowed out of the noses. They would occasionally stamp the ground and make noises of impatience. The League climbed in and the driver flicked the reigns to take them to the meeting. The journey was entirely uneventful and passed very quickly. There was no one out as the cloak chimed half past eleven. As the cab drew to a halt Tom threw open the door and helped Mina down. Jekyll went to do the same to Saskya, who felt like jumping out, but she bottled her instincts and let him. They walked through the dark corridors. The silence puntuctuated only by the women's heels and Dorian's cane tapping on the dark floor. As they reached a large oak door the guard parted and allowed them through. Inside the room Walton sat at the end of the table an old book in his hand. He only looked up when Tom cleared his throat.

'Ah, good evening my dear League.' Several of them raised an eyebrow.

He motioned to the table, 'Please sit down.'

They all sat and looked expectantly at Walton.

'So, why did you bring us here?' asked Quatermain.

'I wish to know how this mission went.' He placed his fingertips together and looked intently at them.

'Well, we went to Transylvania. A prophecy was revealed about Miss Westenra when we met her associate Mr Sada-'

'Leonate?' Walton asked.

Saskya nodded.

'We fought some vampires and Saskya kicked some evil guys butt. And then we came back and now it's you with the questions.' Finished Tom.

'Did you know about this prophecy?' asked Mina. Her blue eyes piercing Walton's hazel ones.

'Yes, that's is why we enlisted Saskya. She was the perfect weapon.'

Saskya abruptly stood up.

'Weapon? I am just weapon.' Her eyes flashed red and her hair lost a little of it's curl.

'Well yes,' Walton looked uncomfortable, 'It was either that you will have to leave the country.'

'WHAT?!?!' She yelled, her hand twitched to her sword.

'The government has branded you dangerous. They will send you back to Transylvania.'

'I don't believe it,' She muttered, 'all I am is a weapon.'

She spun on her heel and stalked towards the door. As she reached it she turned and looked at the League.

'Thank you for helping me and delaying my extradition. Walton I suggest you lose weight. Farewell League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, It has been nice knowing you.' She locked eyes with Dorian and then left the room.

They sat in stunned silence.

'Well that didn't go to well.' Commented Tom.

'I can't believe you.' Yelled Dorian standing up, 'I might never see her again.'

'You know what to do Dorian mate.' Said Skinner.

'What?' the League asked as one.

'Go an' get 'er.'

'Yeah go.'

* * *

Saskya stood in the middle of the park, snow falling all around her. A single crystalline tear was making its way steadily down her flawless cheek. She managed to calm her breathing but her heart was still racing. They were making her leave, even though she had helped them. Just because they thought she was dangerous. It was ridiculous. Her ears twitched as she heard footsteps compact the snow on the ground behind her.

'Saskya.' The voice murmured.

Gathering all her strength she turned and locked gazes with the man who could make or break her heart.

'Dorian.' She replied her voice calm.

He took and few steps forward but she stood her ground the snow gathering in her hair like white petals, contrasting sharply with her black hair.

'I just want you to know that-' his voice faltered.

'Yes?' she took a step forward.

'I love you.' He looked her straight in the eyes his black one penetrating straight into her soul.

'Oh.' The look on his face faltered.

She turned away and walked over to a fountain and sat on the edge.

'I think I love you too.' She whispered turning her head.

She saw Dorian look visibly relived and smiled at her. She laughed and ran over to him and buried her face in his hair. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She put her hands on his chest feeling his heart beat. The snow swirled around them and the moon shone. Suddenly he broke off and got down on his knees in front of her.

'Saskya, I know I'm not the best person in the world but you and I we are both alike. We will never die but live forever. Will you marry me?'

Saskya smiled at him and knelt next to him.

'Of course.' She leant forward and kissed him.

They broke apart when oxygen became a necessity. Dorian put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. He opened it and revealed a white gold ring set with an onyx and two diamonds. He slipped it on her ring finger and kissed hand. As they began to kiss again they heard a cheer behind them. Turning they saw the whole League standing there, smiling like Cheshire cats, even Nemo.

'I guess you can't leave the country if you are married to Gray.'

* * *

A/N: That was the last chapter but there will be an epilouge. I think it will be the wedding. Tell me if I should do a sequal. On Tuesday the seventh I am going back to boarding school and have no access to my hotmail so please have lot's of reviews waiting for me when I come home for exeat. I will try and finish Ancestors. Much Love, Artemis.

P.S: At the end of the last chapter it should have been Saskya's sarcastic mental voice. Soz. Artemis


	8. Epilogue more than a weapon

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

Queerquail: Sorry after rereading it after I posted it I realised what I had done. However, it gave you a quick laugh so it doesn't matter.

* * *

Mina knocked on the oak door. Upon hearing no answer she pushed open the door and walked into the dim room. At the far end of the room there was a four poster bed with red hangings. In the centre of the bed there was a lump shaped roughly like a human.

'Saskya?' she called.

The lump stirred, 'What?' she mumbled into the pillow.

'Get up.' Mina walked over and drew the curtains. The morning June light streamed in.

What a perfect day to get married.

'Oh my Lord.' Declared Saskya as she sat up and brushed her curly hair out of her eyes.

'What's wrong?'

'I'm getting married.'

She jumped out of bed and began dancing round the room.

'Of course you are. Now we have to get you ready. We have to be there in three hours.'

'Where?' Saskya asked stopping mid dance.

'Westminster abbey.' Mina opened the large wardrobe.

They spent an hour doing their hair and eating a rather nice breakfast of toast, coffee and a goblet of blood. Saskya's nerves were beginning to mount as she dressed in her gown. Before she pulled on the gown Mina pinned a pouch to her petticoat that contained a piece of bread, wood and cloth and a pound note, apparently for good luck. The dress had a white bodice with thin white straps that had biased cut chiffon sleeves with a full romantic skirt.

'It's strange to think that it a few hours I'm going to be Mrs Gray.' Saskya said as did up the strings on Mina's maid of honour dress.

'Don't worry,' she turned round, 'Right you need something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. Oh and a sixpence in your shoe.'

'Alright, something old could be these diamond earrings. Something new could be the diamond necklace Dorian gave me. Something blue could be the garter.'

'And I'll lend you some boots for something borrowed.'

They put the sixpence in and then Mina brought the veil of a box. She put the white gold hairpiece on the brides head. Her hair was piled up and had several coils hanging loose. The veil was lowered over her face and back. It almost reached her waist.

'Ready?' asked Mina.

'Sure.' Saskya replied.

They got in the carriage that sat outside. It was drawn by four white horses and they had white ribbons on their tack. The carriage sped on its way. Saskya sat in the back her wringing her hand and playing with her bouquet and engagement ring. Mina put her hand over hers and held it tight.

'Don't worry. It will all be fine.' She nodded not trusting herself to reply.

They arrived just as the cloak struck quarter to eleven. The bells were ringing as they stepped from the carriage. The stairs leading to the abbey doors were lined with people. Saskya felt like a princess, even though she actually was. In the main foyer stood Leonate with his two children. Natalya was set to be the flower girl and stood in a pale grey dress with a basket of rose petals. Next to her was Ivan who was going to hold her train. Leonate sent his daughter off who began the slow walk to the aisle. Mina followed her down keeping her perfect posture. Saskya glanced in the mirror as she put her right arm through Leonate's left. In the mirror she saw her dress but not her body, which didn't entirely surprise her. What did shock her was that she saw two people behind her. She knew there wasn't anyone though. On her right there was a tall man with pale skin and shoulder length black hair. On her left there was a woman with brown curly hair and piercing blue eyes. She shook her head and the images disappeared.

'Ready?' Leonate asked.

He kissed her cheek and they began the march. So many people had been asking her if she was ready. Was she ready? To become Mrs Dorian Gray.

_Of course._

She was pulled from her reverie when Leonate lifted her veil and kissed her cheek. He handed her right hand to Dorian and smiled before sitting with his wife.

She could fell his pulse has she held his hand. Looking into his eyes she knew what she was doing was right. Within no time at all she had said 'I do.' And Dorian as lowering his face to hers. He captured her lips and she tasted his smell of liquor and aftershave. When they broke apart they smiled at each other. As they walked down the aisle they guests applauded her. When they reached the stairs outside they crowd that had gathered applauded. Suddenly they all stopped and she tightened her grip on Dorian.

A group of around thirty people surged through the crowd and stood at the foot of the stairs. They were all dressed in black tight clothing with silver armour covered by red cloaks. A man stepped forward and lowered his hood. The crowd gasped. His hair was platinum white. His gold armour distinguished him as their leader.

'Your Majesty. We are the warriors.'

'Why are you here?' Saskya asked trying to keep her voice level.

'Now you are married you can call upon us. Until that time we will abide peacefully,' He turned to the army saying something they couldn't hear. He turned back and drew his sword. He saluted her with it.

'Congratulations Mr Gray. Take immense care of her.' And with that they disappeared into the crowds.

After a moment of stunned silence the crowd began to cheer again. Dorian led her to a grand carriage and helped her up. The horses began to lead them home. They remaining guests threw rice and petals and occasionally a shoe which if it landed in the carriage was good luck. Saskya suddenly threw her head forward as a shoe hit the back of her head. Turning she saw Skinner tipping his hat to her laughing. She blew him a kiss and turned to her husband.

'You had better keep that promise Dorian.'

'What promise darling?' he looked perplexed.

'Until death do us part.'

* * *

A picture of Saskya's dress can be found at uwwuw.uyosua.cuom/ucatualoug/ruomauntiuc/ruomauntiuc.hutmlu

(Remove the u's to reveal address as DM won't let me publish it)

A/N: It seemed perfect for her. This is the end and I shall finish Ancestors momentarily. Thank you to everyone who read this fanfic even if you didn't review. And to my reviewers, much love. I hope you enjoyed this and look out for more of Saskya's adventures.

Love Artemis Gray.


End file.
